


Jusqu'à la mort

by SahadCaethlin



Category: Les Chroniques de Krondor, The Riftwar Saga - Raymond E. Feist
Genre: Allégeance, Amitié, Loyauté, M/M, Reconnaissance, respect
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: Jimmy les Mains Vives est l'écuyer du prince du Royaume de l'Ouest, Arutha ConDoin. Depuis le jour où il est entré à son service, Jimmy n'a cessé de mettre sa vie en danger pour mener à bien les missions que lui confie chaque jour son prince. Mais cette fois, il a échappé de peu à une mort atroce: une sombre secte aurait volontiers souhaité l'égorger sur un autel poisseux dans le but d'invoquer un démon sur Midkémia et plonger le monde dans le chaos (tome 2 de la trilogie "Le legs de la faille: les assassins"). Alors qu'ils rentrent à Krondor par bateau, Arutha ConDoin est pris de doutes dans cette cabine où se repose son fidèle écuyer.
Relationships: Arutha ConDoin/Jimmy les Mains Vives
Kudos: 1





	Jusqu'à la mort

**Author's Note:**

> Une histoire courte qui me passait par la tête. Simple.

Les vagues faisaient danser le navire sans pour autant le balloter. La nuit tombait lentement sur la mer, le soleil laissant paresseusement choir une longue traîne orangée sur les eaux sombres. Perdu dans ses pensées, le prince de Krondor s’était muré dans le silence depuis de longues heures, l’esprit torturé. Mais si le sommeil ne venait pas, il s’autorisait tout de même à laisser ses songes dériver vers sa femme et ses enfants. Il devait les protéger. A n’importe quel prix. Jamais plus il ne voulait sentir le corps d’Anita sombrer dans ses bras, démuni de son énergie vitale. Jamais plus il ne la perdrait. Un bruissement et un léger grognement attira son attention, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Il avait laissé le lit à son écuyer. Jimmy avait poussé son corps au-delà de ses limites : il avait tenu un siège pendant plusieurs jours, il avait chevauché à bride abattue sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres en buvant un breuvage magique pour le tenir éveillé tout du long, il avait débusqué un temple maléfique et avait affronté une nouvelle fois un démon. Pour Krondor et son prince. Ce jeune voleur avait sauvé sa vie plus de fois qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre. Il avait déjà été témoin de dévotion parmi ses hommes, mais celle de cet ancien voleur semblait au-dessus de tout. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui avait poussé ainsi Jimmy les Mains Vives, gamin des rues de Krondor, à le faire passer avant même la guilde qui l’avait vu naître et grandir, mais il avait plus d’une fois remercier les dieux d’avoir mis ce gamin sur sa route.

Jimmy avait à présent dans les vingt-cinq ans environ et, s’il connaissait ses limites, il n’en essayait pas moins de les repousser perpétuellement. Cette fois-ci, il aurait pu mourir, sacrifié à un démon sur un autel poisseux au milieu du désert... Ce garçon avait certainement plus donné pour le Royaume qu’il ne pourrait recevoir en retour en toute une vie. Et Arutha savait à quel point la vie pouvait être courte. Il avait vu bien des soldats tomber au combat, des guerriers valeureux et surtout des hommes qui prenaient moins de risques que le jeune brun. Plus d’une fois, le prince s’était demandé s’il en demandait trop à ce garçon, et en même temps il n’y avait qu’à lui qu’il pouvait confier toutes ces missions. Peut-être avait-il senti un regard sur lui : l’écuyer ouvrit des yeux rouges, voilés de sommeil.

Comme il avait souvent vu l’ancien voleur faire, Jimmy eût un coup d’œil circulaire, prenant note de ce qui l’entourait. La survie était un instinct profondément ancré en lui, un trait qui ne cessait d’ébahir Arutha.

« Amos ne nous a pas encore envoyés par le fond ? » plaisanta l’écuyer.

« Non, il faut croire que ce pirate sait naviguer. » s’amusa le prince.

Ils ricanèrent tous deux, bien conscients que le capitaine du navire était très certainement le navigateur le plus expérimenté de toute la marine du prince et très certainement de toute la Triste Mer. Etouffant un bâillement, Jimmy s’étira dans le lit, grimaçant en sentant chacun de ses muscles crier au supplice en lui rappelant combien il avait malmené son corps. Son prince le regardait, aussi le jeune homme afficha son sourire insolent habituel, repoussant dans un coin de sa tête la douleur qu’il ressentait. Arutha secoua doucement la tête et se leva, rejoignant son écuyer sur le lit, au grand étonnement de ce dernier.

« Votre altesse ? »

« Pousse-toi. » il s’assit et attrapa le bras de l’ancien voleur, ses doigts faisant rouler les muscles sous sa peau.

Jimmy serra les dents mais ne protesta pas. Il avait souvent vu les soldats pratiquer ce genre de massages lorsque leurs corps étaient fourbus par les entraînements ou les combats. Ce n’était pas la place de son prince de les pratiquer sur lui, mais en même temps, cet homme n’était pas que son souverain : il était également son meilleur ami, son mécène et celui qui l’avait sorti de la rue. Il donnerait sa vie pour cet homme. Et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils avaient traversé des épreuves que peu de mortels pouvaient seulement imaginer dans leurs pires cauchemars.

Les minutes s’étiraient alors qu’Arutha massait patiemment les muscles de son écuyer. Ses mains cherchaient à soulager ce corps meurtri. Il observa quelques minutes de silence avant de murmurer d’une voix calme et mesurée :

« Jimmy... Tu as pris des risques inconsidérés... »

« Je n’étais pas seul. Tout le monde a fait un travail remarquable. » répondit l’écuyer, essayant habilement de se soustraire à ce qu’il pensait être une remontrance.

« Jimmy. » Arutha répéta, un peu plus sèchement pour faire taire son interlocuteur. « Je sais que je t’en demande souvent plus que de raison... Tu aurais pu mourir. »

« Altesse... Sauf votre respect, j’étais un gamin des rues. J’ai grandi chez les Moqueurs. J’aurais pu mourir chaque jour de ma vie. » il lui adressa un mince sourire. « Je ne risque pas de raccourcir ma vie : chaque nouveau jour est une extension de cette dernière. »

« Tu es bien jeune pour avoir ce genre de sagesse. » s’amusa son prince.

« Je me dois de me distinguer : je serai duc de Krondor un jour, après tout. »

Cette dernière remarque arracha un léger rire à son souverain : Jimmy les mains vives, voleur des rues qui se hissait peu à peu dans la société, avait exprimé le souhait de devenir un jour l’un des hommes les plus importants du Royaume des Isles. Et tous les dieux lui en soient témoins : ce jeune homme arriverait bien à ses fins tôt ou tard. Mais son sourire disparut lentement et le prince murmura :

« Jimmy… Personne n’a jamais donné sa vie pour moi comme tu le fais si régulièrement. Tu es… » il chercha ses mots, peu habitué à exprimer ses sentiments. « Tu es quelqu’un de cher à mes yeux. Et je m’en voudrais toute ma vie, s’il t’arrivait malheur. Cette fois-ci, j’ai bien risqué de te perdre… »

Lentement, Arutha s’avança et posa son front contre l’épaule de son écuyer. Jimmy écarquilla les yeux à ce geste, se raidissant légèrement à ce contact. Etait-il sensé le prendre dans ses bras ? Non, cela aurait été trop familier et il doutait que le prince s’attendit à ce qu’il le fasse. Il choisit de rester immobile, jetant un regard en coin à cet homme mais ne pouvant en apercevoir que la chevelure couleur de jais, parsemée çà et là de fins cheveux gris. Il savait qu’Arutha l’estimait, mais l’entendre était différent, il sentit ses yeux le piquer et un sourire idiot étirer lentement ses lèvres alors que son cœur se réchauffait agréablement.

« Personne d’autre que vous n’avait jamais envisagé de me prêter la confiance que vous me donnez chaque nouveau jour sans arrière-pensée. Vous avez vu plus en moi que je n’ose voir dans le miroir sans craindre la vanité. » murmura Jimmy en retour.

Il déglutit lentement et pesa ses mots, hésitant à leur faire quitter l'intimité de ses pensées. Mais le prince s’était ouvert à lui, aussi pouvait-il bien lui rendre la pareille :

« Vous m’avez montré que la droiture et une vie honnête valaient la peine d’être vécues. Sans vous, je serais mort à seize ans des suites de ma blessure au flanc, quelque part dans les égouts de la ville qui m’a vu grandir. Sans vous, j’aurais pu être égorgé par les Moqueurs pour avoir bafouer mon serment envers la guilde. » il sourit et conclut. « Alors oui, ma vie vous appartient, toute entière. Aussi longtemps que Ruthia voudra bien me tenir dans ses bonnes grâces. »

Arutha esquissa un sourire alors que le jeune voleur évoquait la déesse de la chance et des voleurs. Il se souvenait également ô combien de fois il avait juré en la traitant de putain inconstante lorsque la chance le boudait. Le prince releva la tête, posant ses mains sur les épaules de son écuyer et le regarda dans les yeux : à vingt-cinq ans, bien des jeunes de la cour avaient encore l’innocence de ceux qui ne connaissaient de la guerre que les récits racontés au coin du feu ou retranscrits dans des livres… Cette innocence avait depuis longtemps déserté les yeux du jeune voleur qui avait vu plus d’horreurs que bien des vétérans de l’armée. Par amitié, bien des fois, il avait trouvé cela injuste, bien que lui-même ait dû diriger la garnison de Crydee à dix-neuf ans seulement, au tout début de ce qu’ils appelaient à présent la Guerre de la Faille.

« Sire ? » la voix de Jimmy le tira de ses pensées.

Il le fixait depuis plusieurs longues secondes et son écuyer était inquiet : Arutha ne se confiait jamais beaucoup, mais son regard parlait en général pour lui. Il semblait toujours porter le destin de Midkémia sur ses épaules, de par ses obligations, devoirs et prophéties… Bien des fois, il avait trouvé cela injuste. Le prince était un homme juste et bon qui ne méritait pas la moitié des épreuves qui lui étaient imposées. Arutha soupira doucement, de ce soupir las que peuvent avoir les ceux à qui la vie en demande parfois trop, et murmura :

« Repose-toi, Jimmy. Qui sait ce que l’avenir nous réserve et quels terribles dangers je vais de nouveau te faire courir... Dors. Tu l’as bien mérité. »

Il allait se relever, commençant à se détourner, mais d’un geste vif, Jimmy attrapa les poignets de son prince, le retenant.

« Altesse ! »

Le deuxième homme le plus influent du Royaume des Isles reporta son attention sur le jeune homme, surpris par ce geste. C’était un geste d’une familiarité qu’aucun écuyer n'oserait jamais se permettre avec son monarque mais dans leur cas, c’était différent. Jamais Arutha ne condamnerait un tel geste à l’ancien voleur. Et ce dernier en prenait conscience alors que son prince ne détournait pas les yeux, attendant simplement de comprendre ce qu’il cherchait à lui dire. Lentement, Jimmy ralentit sa respiration pour permettre à son cœur de se calmer et il abaissa lentement les mains de son ami devant lui, cherchant un instant les mots pour exprimer ce qu’il souhaitait lui dire.

« Toute ma vie durant, je promets de veiller sur vous et la princesse Anita. Ainsi que sur tous ceux qui vous sont chers. Par un accord dont j’ignore les tenants et aboutissants, vous avez sauvé ma vie à un moment où elle ne valait pas grand-chose. Grâce à vous j’ai pu grandir et devenir quelqu’un de plus respectable qui peut se regarder dans un miroir sans rougir. Cette vie, elle vous appartient jusqu’à mon dernier souffle. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, il baissa la tête et vint poser ses lèvres sur les phalanges d’Arutha, scellant ainsi la promesse qu’il s’était faite dès le premier jour mais qu’il n’avait jamais véritablement exprimé tout haut. Son serment d’allégeance envers son prince. Ce dernier le regarda un moment avant de finalement lui sourire et de se pencher à son tour, venant presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Jimmy écarquilla les yeux à ce contact doux et chaud. Il savait que les baisers, autres que ceux relevant de l’amour ou des joies du lit, étaient d’usage dans les anciens rites féodo-vassaliques comme preuve d’allégeance ; mais celui-ci s’apparentait davantage à celui des chevaliers : celui qui liait d’amitié ceux qui le partageaient, comme une reconnaissance d’égal à égal. Son cœur avait manqué un battement mais se rattrapait à présent en tambourinant à tout rompre contre des côtes.

Arutha s’écarta, lui adressant une nouvelle fois l’un de ses sourires pourtant rares habituellement, et libéra lentement ses poignets des mains de son écuyer. Il lui tapota son épaule et se leva du lit en lui intimant à nouveau de se reposer. Il lui ferait porter son repas. Et sur ces quelques mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant Jimmy seul. Inspirant profondément, tremblant presque, le jeune homme se laissa lentement choir dans le lit et un sourire incrédule étira ses lèvres alors que ses yeux s’embuaient de larmes.

Jamais au grand jamais, il n’aurait cru que le prince lui offrirait une telle reconnaissance. Bien sûr, il le félicitait pour son travail et le traitait toujours avec respect mais... Malgré toutes leurs aventures, jamais il n’aurait pensé recevoir un jour un geste pourtant si simple et si significatif. Son égal… Jimmy n’était pas sot au point de penser qu’il était l’égal d’un prince, bien évidemment, mais qu’Arutha lui démontre un tel respect pour sa personne, lui, un gamin des rues. Les larmes coulaient à présent à flot le long de ses tempes alors qu’un léger rire s’échappait de ses lèvres. Une telle joie était inconvenante et pourtant il s’en moquait. Il était heureux. Reconnaissant. Il adressa un remerciement à Ruthia, dame de la chance, d’avoir mis cet homme sur sa route.

Il le protègerait. Toujours. De toutes ses forces et de toute son âme jusqu’à ce que cette dernière s’envole pour le palais de Lims-Kragma, déesse de la mort.

Lui, Jimmy les Mains Vives, vouerait sa vie à servir et protéger Arutha ConDoin. Son Prince.

**_FIN._ **


End file.
